parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - 26 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are twenty-six parts of Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr as Conker *Toots as Army General *Alfred and Montana as Dung Beatles *Tootle as Gregg *Jebidiah as King Bee *Georgia as Queen Bee *Melissa as Sunflower *The Three Race Cars as Wasps *Harry Hogwarts as Paint Pot *Little Chug as Paint Brush *Horrid Truck as Franky *Evil Lightning McQueen as Haybot *Sally Carrena as Mrs. Catfish *Old Stuck Up as Bulldog fish *The Double Ended Engine as Carl/Quintin *Casey Jr's Coaches and The Old Coach as the Lady Cogs *Toyland Express and Rustee Rails as the fire imps *Rude as the Boiler *Evil Train as the Great Mighty Poo *Silver Fish as the Panther King *Chick Hicks as Professor *The Chinese Dragon as Heinrich *Arry and Bert as Weasel Guards *Pufle as Rodent *Tillie as Berri 26 Parts: *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 1. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 2. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 3. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 4. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 5. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 6. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 7. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 8. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 9. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 10. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 11. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 12. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 13. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 14. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 15. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 16. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 17. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 18. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 19. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 20. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 21. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 22. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 23. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 24. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 25. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 26. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:UbiSoftFan94